Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
Morgana (real name Morgan le Fay) is the ultimate antagonist so far of the DreamWorks computer-animated TV series trilogy, Tales of Arcadia, serving as the ultimate antagonist of the first installment, Trollhunters, a background antagonist in the second installment, 3Below, and an upcoming (possibly main) antagonist in Wizards. She is a powerful sorceress who was Merlin's pupil before she betrayed him and his sworn enemy, and served as Claire's possessor. She was voiced by , who also played Ma-Ma in Dredd, Aunt Grandma in Uncle Grampa, Cersei Lannister in Game of Thrones, and Big Mama in Rise of the TMNT. History Background Morgana was an ancient witch who once lived in the dead-filled forests of Bulgaria, which has existed before humans and trolls, and eventually became Merlin's student with whom she experimented on magic. However, she eventually betrayed her teacher through unknown means, causing him to cut her left hand clean-off. Following this, she became his archenemy and forged a green prosthetic to replace her left hand. Having been fueled by an obsession with chaos and hatred for Merlin, Morgana manipulated the planet Earth's history by creating the first wars between mankind and trollkind. The bloodshed and violence Morgana made has caused the first Heartstone to rot from within, thus causing the warlord Gunmar to be born. Having indirectly created Gunmar because of said wars, Morgana came up with the idea of the Eternal Night, which she could use to commit genocide on mankind by trollkind destroying them all without the fear of being turned to stone by daylight. However, she was just using them to get what she truly wanted all along: to conquer the world through chaos. It is shown that in the year 1297 A.D., Angor Rot sought out Morgana and asked for power so he can protect his village from Gunmar and his armies. However, the Pale Lady instead turned Angor's offering into a curse and made his soul a ring called the Inferna Copula, which she would use to enslave Angor Rot, using him to kill the Trollhunters. At some point in her life, she lost the Inferna Copula. Unbeknownst to the trolls in the Battle of Killahead, when Deya the Deliverer banished Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms into the Darklands, Merlin and Morgana clashed to determine the world's fate. However, Merlin won the battle and trapped Morgana in the Heartstone in Trollmarket, which was beneath the land that would eventually become the town of Arcadia. Despite this, Morgana was able to frequently exit her imprisoned body and enter various places of power. ''Trollhunters'' Part 2 It is shown that the Janus Order, an evil organization of changlings, led by Otto Scarrbach, are dedicated to freeing Gunmar. They worship Morgana, who speaks to them through an old turntable. However, she abandons them after Gunmar enters the Janus Order's secret base and kills them all before going to Troll market (except for Otto Scarrbach, who he uses as a vessel to distract the new Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., but Otto is killed by Jim). In the final episode of Season 2, In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King, after Gunmar takes control of Troll market with Usurna's help, Claire Nuñez is linked to Morgana because of the Shadow Staff (which she took from Angor Rot in Part 1). She takes Angor's head and goes to Morgana to free her from her imprisonment. Part 3 From the Janus Order's phonograph, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal hears Morgana's voice, which repeatedly whispers, “I will return.” Morgana then creepily reaches out her right hand out of the phonograph's horn at Dictatious' ear. Dictatious tells this to Usurna, who believes Morgana to be nothing but a myth. Usurna throws the phonograph down a hole, saying it will be forgotten to the ages. However, from her prison, Morgana is able to call out to Gunmar through a book in Blinky's library, and reveals to him a shrine in Bulgaria. At the said shrine, Morgana has Claire give her the head of Angor Rot, promising that her champion will find the way to bring forth the doomsday-scenario, the Eternal Night, upon the world. She also tells Gunmar that Dictatious is a fraud. Morgana tries to use her connection with Claire on a murder attempt on Jim Lake, Jr., who is now the Trollhunter, but fails and gets subjugated by Jim and Toby with help from Blinky and Stricklander. Using Claire's body, she gloats about herself and tries to use it as a distraction, but Stricklander and Blinky are able to open a portal to the Shadow Realm, thus allowing Jim and Toby to return Claire's spirit to her body before she is lost for good. Morgana nearly succeeds in tempting Stricklander into closing the portal, but it is too late for her; the boys are able to return Claire's spirit to her body, thus severing her and Morgana's connection. Morgana's spirit appears once again at the Temple of Aysa-Thoon toward Gunmar, a brainwashed Draal, and a chained Aaarrrggghhh. Gunmar gives her Angor's eye, thus restoring his soul and resurrecting him so she can use him as her assassin once again. Once resurrected, Angor vows to kill Jim Lake, Jr. once and for all. Morgana tells Gunmar and Angor to set up a trap for the Trollhunter and his friends. At the time Gunmar takes the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's tomb, a wisp reveals that Morgana's body is trapped in a secret chamber beneath the Heartstone in Trollmarket. Angor soon arrives at Trollmarket to confront Gunmar for betraying him and leaving him for dead, but Morgana reminds Angor of who he truly serves, but threatens to destroy him if he fails her. Gunmar attempts to use the Staff of Avalon to free Morgana's body, but realizes that only humans can wield the staff. With that, he demands that Ursuna kidnap a changeling, who fails. However, Gunmar is able to use his forces to kidnap both Stricklander and Barbara Lake, holding Barbara hostage to convince Stricklander into freeing Morgana in exchange for Barbara's life. While Stricklander holds the staff and speaks the incantation, he uses it to attack Gunmar. Then, he and Barbara escape, not realizing the Staff is still activated, thus unknowingly allowing Gunmar to use it to free Morgana's body. Morgana's spirit enters her body seconds before this happens. With Gunmar's help, Morgana is finally free of her imprisonment, where she proclaims, “The Eternal Night is here!” Now that she is finally free after centuries of being imprisoned, Morgana begins to create the Eternal Night, starting with killing off a few of Gunmar's Gumm-Gumm soldiers to use their remains in her spell, declaring it a sacrifice. She also activates the Staff of Avalon. While Gunmar makes a speech about trollkind's dominance in the world, Morgana holds a private meeting with Angor Rot, in which she reveals that Gunmar is merely a pawn to do what she wants, and that he will be disposed of once he's outlived his usefulness. Soon, cracks begin to form in the ground underneath the canal, and Claire and Toby, wearing new suits of armor gifted to them by Merlin, arrive at the Battle of the Bands once high school is over for the year. Once her, Darci, and Mary's performance starts, Claire tries to get everyone to evacuate from what is to come, but Darci and Mary don't believe it, believing it's just part of the performance. They realize it's too late and that Claire was right all along, as the ground shatters and a fiery twister shoots up into the air, covering Arcadia entirely in darkness and allowing Gunmar's army to emerge from underneath and attack the citizens. Meanwhile, both Merlin and Aaarrrggghhh try to ambush Morgana. They manage to regain the Staff of Avalon, but realize too late that she has drained it of its power and siphon Merlin's magic for herself. Morgana continues to brutalize Merlin without hesitation, but Aaarrrggghhh is able to summon the spirits of past Trollhunters, which possess the Gumm-Gumms guarding Trollmarket, using them to attack Morgana. Presumably slaying all of the possessed Gumm-Gumms, Morgana proceeds to come from underground, and confronts Jim in his new half-troll form, who has just slain Gunmar. She uses her power to toss Jim from Arcadia square all the way to the bridge, where she begins to attack him mercilessly. When Jim asks her what her problem is with him, Morgana reveals that Merlin cut off her left hand and used it to create the Amulet of Daylight, but uses this as an excuse to her advantage. She tries to cast Jim into the fiery twister, only for the latter to be rescued by Toby, who has emerged from a portal. Soon, she sees that the Trollhunter and company are attacking her from all sides. She uses her magic to restrain them all, only to be confronted by Angor Rot. Morgana offers him a final blow to Jim, but he instead punches her, where he detests Morgana, claiming he's no one's pawn. Seeing that Angor was redeemed, Morgana demands Jim what he told Angor, and strikes Jim before fighting Angor, the latter of which is able to restrain her, allowing Jim to ram the Sword of Daylight through both of them. While Angor bids him farewell, Morgana gloats about how the Sword can only work on trolls, before she casts a deadly spell to attempt murder on Jim and his friends. However, Jim is able to take the full blast of her spell, which knocks him unconscious. In his final moments, Angor spots the Shadow Staff, urging Claire to use it. Claire opens a portal to the Shadow Realm and tries to force Morgana through, but the latter blasts Angor into pieces and takes Claire with her into the portal. However, Claire is able to make another portal out of the Shadow Realm, but is snatched by Morgana's magic, who tries to pull her into the Shadow Realm by force. Claire tells Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff and throws it to Aaarrrggghhh, who holds it on the ground so Toby can smash the Staff with his warhammer. The Shadow Staff is destroyed, thus causing an explosion of dark energy which forced Morgana to release Claire and enabled Blinky to pull Claire out. Morgana shrieks as the portal closes and she gets trapped in the Shadow Realm. With that, Merlin gets all his magic back, and uses it to end the Eternal Night. Morgana's faith is debatable, because it's possible that she remains in the Shadow Realm for the rest of her life, but at the end of the episode, Merlin got his magic back, but the only way he could get it back was that Morgana was killed as he has been saying for a long time, so it's possible she died off-screen due to the suction into the Shadow Realm. ''3Below'' Part 1 Morgana never appears in this series; however, her assault on Arcadia and the Eternal Night caused by her are shown onscreen. Aja, Krel, Varvatos Vex, and Zadra were shown to kill some of the Gumm-Gumms that Morgana used in her attack. Part 2 Morgana was mentioned many times by Toby, including the beginning of Part 2 when he mentions to Eli Pepperjack that he met a couple wizards, referring to Merlin and Morgana. Later on, Kubritz showed Morando the footage of Morgana making the Eternal Night. While battling Morando as a giant, Toby mentions her when he compares Morando’s strength to Morgana's. ''Wizards'' Despite her imprisonment, Morgana has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming third installment. It is unknown if she would be the main antagonist of the show, proving that she was still alive, or a posthumonous antagonist, proving that she is either dead or trapped in the Shadow Realm for good. Personality Morgana is a being of pure evil. She was incredibly sadistic, treacherous, scheming and cruel, using Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters with her Inferna Copula, and forcing him against his own will. Her hate even extends to Merlin himself as he created the Amulet of Daylight with her left hand, something he took away from her. In spite of this, what makes her all the eviler are her destructive characteristics, as she wants to wreak havoc on the world by releasing the Eternal Night upon it, which would keep the Sun from shining on the Earth permanently and allow trollkind to consume mankind. However, she does not truly care about trolls, as evidenced when she killed some Gumm-Gumms to cause the Eternal Night. Thus, this makes Morgana an even worse threat than Gunmar as she is more powerful than him, and has moral agency, but she chooses evil over good. Quotes }} Trivia *Morgana is the first villain in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy to be Pure Evil, followed by General Morando. *Morgana is the foremost villain in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy as her betrayal of Merlin would lead to many events in the show. She craved chaos and begun the conflict between humans and trolls, which would lead to the birth of Gunmar, the main antagonist of the show, she brainwashed Angor Rot into being her slave by the Inferna Copula, her Eternal night attack would give time for the Zeron Alpha and the main Omen bot help General Morando to hack into the Mothership and try to steal the royal life cores, and the start of the Eternal Night helped Morando on how he can enter Trollmarket without a horngazel. *When Morgana makes the Inferna Copula, she does so with her right hand. Ironically, in "The Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King", her right-hand does not glow, unlike her face and her left hand. **This is because her right hand is actually part of her body, while her left hand is a prosthetic. *Despite Gunmar being the main antagonist, Morgana was the final antagonist to be defeated in Trollhunters. *This version of Morgana is both Morgan le Fay from Authurian mythology and Baba Yaga from Russian folklore as one character. *Morgana is one of the seven most evil DreamWorks Animation villains, along with Grimmel the Grisly, Drago Bludvist, Commander Sendak, D-Stroy, General Morando, and General Mandible. **Apparently, Morgana, Drago, and Sendak have a prosthetic left hand. External Links * . Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Servant of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Arthurian Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Contradictory Category:Brainwashers Category:Master of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Propagandists Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Creator Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive